monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravios Ecology
In-Game Information A large wyvern found in volcanic zones. They have a fire breath attack and the ability to emit a sleeping gas and explosive gas attack when in rage mode. They also have extremely hard scales that deflect most weapon attacks. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon Feet - Infraorder:Heavy Shell Wyvern - Superfamily:Armor Wyvern - Family:Armor Wyvern. They generally stick to volcanic or mountainous regions due to their diet of ores. Habitat Range Within the Old World Gravios is found roaming in the Swamp, Old Swamp, Volcano, Old Volcano, Unknown Great Forest, Volcanic Hollow, Primal Forest and Volcano. Some Gravios have even been seen inside the mysterious Sky Corridor. Ecological Niche Gravios is easily one of the strongest wyverns found in either the swamp or volcanic regions. They feed heavily on volcanic rocks for minerals and ores, which consequently aid the development of their supremely strong shells,gasses and fire beam but, they will also occasionally eat meat for protein. Gravios are known to migrate to the Swamps, and considering the concentration of ores found in the cold caves, it can be assumed that they can sustain themselves here, too. Based on its diet of ores and minerals, it would not normally be featured on the food chain, unless preyed upon and killed, but that is very rare. The bulk of the Gravios is enough to discourage predation, as is its habits to travel using the lava systems of the Volcano. There have also been sightings of Akantor attacking and killing Gravios with relative ease and is the only known true natural predator of the Gravios. Biological Adaptations Among the largest of the Flying Wyverns, Gravios out-weighs its brethren but can still lift its bulk for a limited time using its wings. Thick, durable rock-like body armor shields Gravios from intense volcanic heat. Its shovel-like head assists when feeding on hard rocky surfaces. Its stout legs support its great weight and a thick, club-like tail helps balance the creature and is useful in self-defense. Gaps in the Gravios' underside expel a knockout gas, potent enough to put many monsters to sleep, that is produced inside the Gravios' body. It appears to lost its ability to use poison gasses as it matured. Furthermore, these defense mechanism may be used to deter would-be predators, although there would be few monsters able to penetrate the Gravios' shell. Gravios can also expel flammable gas as a waste product of its 'heat beam', and of its diet. Since the Gravios feeds on rocks and minerals, they fuel there heat beam mainly with Firecell Stones. Gravios can also submerge and "swim" through lava channels for a while, suggesting that it has big lungs to hold its breath for a long time, and that it's eyes are protected by a special membrane while in the lava though possibly it can just close them the whole time. If so, it is unknown how it may navigate without sight. There are rare individuals that appear older, as there spikes on there body and tail are longer and more developed and have a more developed flame sac able to create a beam at high speeds, it uses this beam to sweep away intruders. It also makes full use of its longer spikes on its tail using a new tail swinging technique unused by other Gravios to attempt to kill intruders or attackers. Behavior Relatively docile until provoked, but like most wyverns are fiercely territorial. The Gravios inhabits large areas of the Volcano, where it is sufficiently large enough to incubate and raise its juvenile Basarios. It is surprisingly passive to most other inhabitants of this area, but considering its near-impervious shell, it is probably just not bothered by it, except during its battle an Akantor. They may or may not be bothered by each others presence as it is unheard of to find them fighting each other, but have been found in pairs as adults and in large numbers as juveniles. It has been discovered as proud and strong as they are, some Gravios can be tamed and are used as pets by a few hunters. Category:Monster Ecology